Asian Tastes
by xLaurieLunaticx
Summary: One-shot for Yullen Week! Theme: Foreign.


Author's Note: Yullen's Dec 24th Theme: Foreign.

Hrmmm…I'm just gonna wing it!

Disclaimer: NO

"Asian Tastes"

* * *

Allen decided while humming to himself late one night that nothing about Yu Kanda was abnormal. Not so much strange as intriguing, and not freakish, but different. Every time he stared into the man's deep cobalt eyes, he found something that he didn't see there before. Characteristics, emotions, colors, and something he just could not quite describe as well as he felt it.

And while humming to himself, Allen also came to the conclusion that Kanda reminded him of hard chocolate—the ones with the creamy center inside that you really have to work your tongue off at the hard shell to get at. He giggled at the analogy, knowing how much Kanda says he hates sweets.

Although the man didn't like him, and Allen always did everything in his power to piss him off, the young boy was always observant of the him ever since the first day he entered the Order. The hard outer shell came first. You could smell that bad attitude from a mile away. He always kept his step strong and his stride long, wearing a determined looked no matter where he was marching off to. His eyes were always focused, always seeing things for what they are, interpreting them like a universal definition, letting nothing compromise his mission.

The swordsman's hands were calloused, rough from the many years he probably spent with a sword in tow. His grip was like steel and he swung that sword with such a force that Allen was sure that the air was constantly slashed away at. However, Allen appreciated the fact that Kanda wasn't flashy, and didn't feel the need to show off and waste his strength with unnecessary movements. And although he was gruff, he was certainly a bit chivalrous towards Lenalee.

Kanda's hair was like a fountain of ink. Allen scoffed when he recalled that Kanda claimed he washed his dark tresses with mere body soap. He was almost appalled. Despite making fun of the swordsman's fringe-cut bangs all the time, he admired how they weren't piecy and disheveled like his own. He admired how the man grew and kept his hair long, disregarding everyone's teasing him for having girlish hair. He maintained his hair and neatly wore it up, never letting a hair fall out of place. Allen pulled at his own stringy hair childishly. Even though it was soft, it still was nowhere near Kanda's caliber.

Allen studied his eyes as often as he could. They were slanted and pointy with years of discipline and resolve behind them. They seemed as black as his hair, but were really a dark, starry blue that shone only when the sunlight hit them just right. Allen saw that his eyes always remained in that position, and hardly ever softened. When enraged, those impossibly glaring eyes slanted even more, his eyes taking on a more murderous hue of a cat's eye. He really did remind Allen of one, being the sleuth that he was.

Allen was always curious about the tattoo that was placed on the left side of Kanda's chest. He wonder about how the lines coming out of the ring around the unfamiliar symbol seemed darken or lighten sometimes when he looked at it. What was it? Japanese? Hindu? It could explain the bracelet. Wait…was Kanda Jewish?! No…Was it his name, or something else? It hurt his brain to think about it. What significance did it have and why did he try so hard to cover it? The young exorcist shrugged, telling himself that Kanda was that kind of person.

When he got to thinking about Kanda's tattoo, he got to thinking about how well-defined Kanda actually was. His chin was pointed and strong, and his neck connected his head to the finest set of shoulders—not too wide, but masculine and sturdy, giving him the ability to wield his sword as well as he does. However, when Allen got to drooling over his muscles and body, he shut down his mind as quickly as he could.

Allen sighed and ran a hand shaky through his white hair, tousling it a bit.

"What are you doing, Moyashi?" Kanda asked gruffly, passing by.

"Hn?" Allen mumbled, not expecting anyone to be up this late.

"If you're too stupid to hear it the first time, I'm not repeating myself," Kanda hissed.

"Whatever, fem-face," Allen retorted, this time not missing a beat.

"British fag."

"Only for you, Kanda," Allen joked.

"That's fucking RIGHT!" Kanda agreed triumphantly…but then realized that it was totally WRONG, "Oh, fuck you."

"Not today, Kanda. It's pretty late."

"Shut the hell up, Moyashi! You know what I meant," Kanda crossed his arms, his eye twitching periodically out of sheer anger at the boy.

"Hmmm…I got it wrong?" Allen giggled as Kanda trudged away loudly, swearing in Japanese.

And that was when Allen realized what else he saw when he looked at the Japanese man, "Oh, yes…Kanda is definitely foreign."

The small exorcist moaned at the thought before giggling and retreating to his room for the night. Kanda was foreign, and that was what attracted Allen to him.

* * *

Author: Happy Yullen Week! Yay for sexy foreign people!

Possibly the shortest story...ever.


End file.
